


Damn, Sam!

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Scarification, consenual, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: Shoutout to IanGray for the prompt! This really got away from me...





	Damn, Sam!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sam had had enough. Forget that Gabriel was an archangel, an all powerful being that had bedded thousands of other people and creatures; forget that he was a person, an individual that deserved to make his own decisions about matters of sex and love. Not that Sam would ever deny anyone their right to basic human freedoms, but dammit, there was just _something_ about Gabriel that made him want to possess, take, claim, whatever you wanted to call it he was going to make Gabriel _his_.

But right now the object of his obsession is flirting with someone else and Sam is seeing red. They’re in a dive bar, ostensibly working on a case, but Gabe seems to have let himself get distracted (typical hedonistic angel). The other guy is tall, though not as tall as Sam, and has a body builders physique. His tan shoulders slope out from a tight tank top and his sun-bleached hair is perfectly swept back into a clean cut wave. He’s insanely hot, but Sam would rather snap his neck. 

Just then Mr. California leans in close to Gabe and puts a large hand on his neck. Sam is up and moving before he even realizes it. He charges over to them and grabs the back of the guy’s shirt, hauling him five feet across the room. There’s a shout of protest and Sam isn’t sure if it comes from the guy now on the floor, Gabe, or some bystander, but he turns the full force of his hunter’s rage on blondie and the man shrinks back.

“He’s mine, dick.” Sam growls. Instead of defending himself the guy nods and scrambles to his feet, retreating towards the end of the bar. 

The bartender is about to threaten to kick them out, but Sam grabs Gabe’s hand and pulls him silently toward the door. Gabe goes willingly, his classic smirk plastered on his face and a wink thrown back to the concerned looking bartender.

Once outside Gabriel is pulled around the corner of the building and slammed up against the wood slat wall of the dumpster corral. There’s a huge paw at his throat and his pulse quickens with anticipation. He knows Sam can’t really hurt him… but he wants him to try.

“Whatsa matter, Samsquatch?” Gabriel teases, a laughable attempt at innocence in his eyes. 

“You know damn well what the problem is; you’re mine and I intend on making sure you don’t forget that.” The hand squeezes tighter and Gabriel swallows. “Now, take us somewhere private.”

With a blink and a rush of wings they’re suddenly standing in a dark room. Sam can barely make out abstract objects in a sliver of moonlight. 

“Gabe?” Sam tries not to let uncertainty touch his tone. He needn’t worry, however, there’s a small glimmer of light in front of him and Gabriel is holding up a little golden match stick with a flame dancing on the rounded end.

“Candles.” he states simply with a bit of a smile. Sam rolls his eyes. Count on Gabe’s cute little tricks to take a bit of the seriousness out of the situation. 

Sam takes the match and turns to look around the room. There’s golden sconces along the walls and he lights them as quickly as he can. More and more of the room is revealed as he goes; smooth wooden floors, walls painted in a deep crimson with heavy draperies, a large bed with silk sheets and leather restraints, a black padded chair that seems uncomfortable but that Sam is sure has a specific purpose, a small chest of drawers made of the same wood as the flooring that he can’t wait to explore, and - the most enticing - a thick chain hanging from the ceiling with a large ring at the bottom. There’s a candelabra on the chest of drawers and Sam lights all five of these candles as well. He blows out the match, now completely unblemished, and lays it aside. 

Opening the top of the two drawers he finds lubricant in an elaborate gold and glass vial that smells of strawberries. He chuckles to himself. Leave it to Gabe… There’s also a soft leather collar with a gold D-ring, a brown leather riding crop with gold studs on the handle, and leather handcuffs with gold findings. Sam is actually really impressed with Gabriel’s attention to detail and he suspects that Gabe has chosen this color scheme especially for him. Sam is still going to punish him, though. 

The second drawer contains an enormous coil of rope made of black silk. Sam will have to save that for another time so he can read up on shibari. Sometimes Dean leaving his porn open on Sam’s laptop was advantageous.

Underneath the rope are chains and - Sam freezes as he catches a glint of cold white-silver at the bottom of the drawer. Sam’s jealous rage comes rushing back up at him, a cold wash of tingles from his toes all the way up to his scalp. This particular object tells him everything he needs to know; Gabriel is in the mood for pain and wants Sam to have all the control. 

He whirls around to face Gabe who is waiting patiently with a guarded smile on his lips and mischief in his whiskey colored eyes; he’s also completely nude. Sam grins terrifyingly.

Sam pulls the cuffs out, along with the collar. Sam gently fastens the collar around Gabriel’s neck, then cuffs his hands in front of him. He threads his fingers through Gabriel’s satiny hair and grasps tightly when he gets to the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. 

“You’re mine and I don’t want you to forget that. How about I put some marks on you as a reminder, as a warning to others?” Sam’s voice is calm but cold. Gabriel shivers.

“Yes, sir.” he replies. They’d never gotten very deep into Dom/sub territory, but Gabe knows at least enough to know that the honorific will drive Sam crazy with desire. 

“Good boy.” Sam releases Gabe’s hair and pets the back of his knuckles across the other man’s cheek. “Now, get on the bed and kneel.”

Gabe does as he’s told and Sam gets out two lengths of chain with sturdy clasps at the ends. The longer of the two he attaches to Gabe’s left cuff.

“Lift.” he orders. Gabe lifts both hands above his head and Sam brings the other clasp through the large ring hanging from the ceiling before attaching it to Gabe’s right cuff. Sam is getting hard at the mere sight before him. Next he takes the other chain and secures Gabe’s collar to the ring, enough slack not to choke, but just barely.

The bed is so soft under Gabriel’s knees and it provides a teasing contrast to the stretch of his body. Sam looks over him approvingly as he undoes the buttons of the dark blue Oxford he’s wearing and slowly slides it off his thick biceps.

“Damn, baby.” Sam murmurs. He’s been waiting for this for so long; to claim someone as his alone, to give in to his darkest desires. Gabriel is flushed far down his chest, a sheen of sweat developing all over his taut body despite the slight chill in the air. His cock is hard and bobs a little with the rhythm of his breath, a clear pearl of fluid clinging to the tip. Sam steps in close and runs his finger over the head of Gabe’s cock, bringing the precum up to his own lips.

“Mmm…” he hums as he sucks it off. “Your desperation tastes delicious.” Sam’s grin is feral as he regards the body of his angel strung out and already looking like he could cum. His body shakes as Sam leans in to leave biting kisses along his neck.

“Damn, Sam…” Gabe breaths.

“Shall we get right to business?” Sam asks in a low, throaty voice as he starts to walk toward the drawers. 

“Y-yes, sir.” Gabe’s voice is shaking and Sam swears he sees tears welling in his eyes already. Sam closes his eyes and lets out a little groan. 

Sam opens the bottom drawer. His breath hisses inward as his hand closes around the hilt of the angel blade. The anticipation is enough to make his dick twitch in his jeans. 

He lifts the blade and tosses it in the air, catching it again with ease. Gabe smiles; the fucker actually smiles. It sends a rush warmth through Sam’s chest knowing that this divine beauty trusts him implicitly. But he’s eager to put that trust to the test. He holds the blade straight in front of him, pointing it directly at Gabe’s heart. There’s a moment of breathless hesitation before Sam presses the barest tip into Gabriel’s skin.

It’s Gabe’s turn to hiss, as much from excitement as from pain. Sam quickly withdraws and swoops in to lick up the droplet of blood that clings to the tiny wound. And if he thought demon’s blood was good, drove him to sin, angel blood was one hundred times better. It takes all of Sam’s willpower to not keep sucking, that’s not what this is about today. 

Sam straightens and lifts the blade again. Gabe looks at him with a mix of lust and… is that actually a bit of fear? Sam can’t bring himself to mind. Without hesitation he brings the tip to Gabe’s chest again and the archangel lets out a scream at the first slice. He jerks against his restraints and the rattle of the chains excites Sam even further. 

The second cut draws a groan from Gabe, but he keeps his reactions mostly under control. Sam keeps going and Gabriel’s arms are pulling tight against the chain to keep himself still as Sam makes his claim. Sweat drips down his neck and tears stream from his eyes, he vaguely wonders how long Sam will take, his entire body is on fire. His erection, however, never flags. 

Sam doesn’t speak much, but he doesn’t need to. Gabriel can feel ghosts of his thoughts swirling around in his brain, mostly raw emotions. Sam is sweating as well, the thrill of what he’s being allowed to do making him hot and a bit faint with the sensation of power. Blood traces down from the words he’s writing on Gabriel’s flesh and he has to fight the urge to lick and suck. Maybe just a little when he’s done… 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Sam steps back and drops the blade to the floor with a clatter. Gabriel is wrecked; dripping sweat and tears, blood staining the once pristine sheets, raw chest heaving with strained breaths. His eyes are squeezed shut and his chin is dropped forward, but Sam gently tilts his face back up so they can look at each other. 

“You did an amazing job, baby. I’m so proud of you. I want these scars to stay so I can look at them whenever I want, understand?”

Gabriel’s eyes are glistening and he nods curtly, wants Sam to get on with a reward that is sure to come. But first Sam kisses him, slow and hot, grips the back of Gabe’s neck from the intensity of it all.

Sam steps back then, admires his own handy work. Emblazoned across Gabriel’s chest are three simple words:

I AM YOURS

He can’t help but swipe his hand through the bloody mess and bring it up to his mouth, sensually licking the dark red fluid like a thick claret. Gabriel shudders and his straining dick jumps at the sight.

“Please, Sam… I need you…” Gabe is strung out and not above begging at this point. 

Sam barks out a laugh and rushes into Gabe’s space, grabs him around the waist and buries his nose in Gabe’s neck as Gabe cries out in surprise.

“Whatsa matter, baby? Need my cock?” 

Gabe whimpers and nods emphatically.

“Open yourself for me, use that beautiful magic of yours, I’m not going to wait.”

Gabriel gasps as Sam’s heat leaves him. He obeys without thought as Sam grabs the glass bottle and slicks himself up, just opening his fly as he can‘t be bothered to take his pants all the way off. He quickly moves onto the bed behind Gabriel and lines himself up - he wasn’t kidding when he said he wouldn’t wait.

Sam shoves himself into his lover with one brutal thrust and Gabriel screams in pleasure. He’s like a wild animal, biting and growling, thrusting as hard as he can and it takes no time at all for Gabriel to cum. It’s all over far too soon, but Sam can’t bring himself to have any regrets as an intense climax overpowers his senses.

They still, panting hard, Sam’s arms tight and possessive around Gabe. After a moment they part and Sam helps Gabriel from his bonds. He lays the angel on the bed and leaves a tender trail of kisses over his now scarred flesh. Sam always gets so emotional after such intense encounters and Gabe finds it eternally endearing. He feels a drip on his chest and pulls Sam’s face up to his. 

“I love you, Sam Winchester, more than anything in existence.” He gently kisses the tears off of Sam’s cheek, then moves to his lips. They lay together for a time, hands trailing over cooling skin, breaths slowing, until finally, they sleep.


End file.
